The Project is to provide coordinating service between the Courts and the alcohol offender. The purpose is to 1) act as a coordinating unit in the various treatment areas available; 2) set up education and information programs and seminar for the dual purpose of informing and educating those convicted of alcohol abuse; 3) establish groundwork pattern for counseling service, when needed, for the indigent and/or those whose present financial resources make it impossible or impractical to use existing agencies; and 4) provide that desperately needed assistance to the Courts to determine the most effective method of treating any particular defendant coming before the Courts for offenses involving the use of alcohol. The Project is to determine the qualitative and quantative degree of alcoholism affecting defendants coming before the Court then to use that knowledge to obtain treatment, rather than mere detention. All available data reflects that a large gap in previous Court and probation dealings with the problem drinking drivers who come to the attention of the Courts existed. The Project is interceding in this gap, narrowing the potential for the offender to re-violate the law.